Orden läser mugglar sagor
by Glimmande Solsken
Summary: Som titeln säger. Jag äger inte Harry Potter, eller sagorna för den delen. Rewritten (omskriven)
1. Kapitel 1 rewritten

En tråkig dag på Grimmaldiplan 12 under sommarlovet sitter alla som inte är på uppdrag eller städar (vilket betyder tonåringarna och Sirius) satt på sina sängar och hade absolut inget att göra. Mrs Weasley ropade ner alla för att ''umgås'' i vardagsrummet.

- Är det nån som har en intressant bok? frågade Hermione

- Hermione... började Ron, men Hermione avbröt honom.

- Har ni inga trollkarls sagor? De flesta i rummet suckade djupt men Harry tittade upp.

- Ja, det skulle jag vilja höra, sa Harry och Hermione nickade instämmande.

- Men Harry, Hermione, vi har ju hört dem sjuhundra miljoner gånger, sa Sirius.

Hermione och Harry skakade på huvudena.

- Inte vi, sa de

- Hur kan ni inte? frågade Charlie.

De låtsades fundera.

- Vi ska ge dig en ledtråd

- det börjar på ''m'''

-och det slutar på ''uglarfödda''

- Men Harry du är halvblod, sa Ginny

- Jag visste inte om något för ens Hagrid kom och talade om det för mig.

- Ja, det var läskigt med misstags magi, sa Hermione

- Trodde du också att du var värsta ''freaket'', frågade Harry

- Ja, jag hade inga vänner

- Inte jag häller.

- Men om ni inte läste våra sagor...

- Vad läste ni då... ( sa Fred och George)

- Mugglar historier som Askungen, Törnrosa osv, sa Hermione

- Men det var magi, häxor och trollkarlar i dem, sa Harry

- Hur?

- Jo, det fanns goda feer som skulle skydda prinsessan från de elaka Häxorna och trollkarlarna, och se till att hon till sist fick sin prins.

- Elaka? frågade mrs Weasley och Tonks upprört

- Japp, vi som inte visste om att magi existerade hade en rolig reaktion när de kom och berättade, sa Hermione. Harry skrattade.

- Min reaktion var ''Jag är vad?'' och jag blev ganska sur, sa Harry.

- Min mamma anklagade McGonagall för att förolämpa mig.

- Morbror Vernon försökte stoppa Hagrid från att berätta.

- Mugglare är roliga, sa Sirius

- Ja Lily sa att hon började skrika på den som berättade det, sa Remus med ett flin.

- Kan vi inte läsa några mugglar 'istorior, sa Fleur

- Jo jag kan gå hem och hämta...

Hermione avbröts av en ljusblixt och en kartong som plötsligt dök upp på golvet. Mr Weasley tog upp den och läste högt på lappen som var fäst.

_Här är lite förkortade mugglar sagor som ni kan läsa och nej Moody jag är inte en dödstätare_

_, det kan jag intyga med att jag vet att Sirius Black är en hund animagus och oskyldig._

_Mvh Jsp_

- ska vi läsa då? frågade Sirius

- Sirius läsa frivilligt, jorden går under, sa Remus och höll en han för hjärtat.

- Nej, jorden går under när Harry har en cruch på Ginny, sa Ron

- Ja, instämde Fred och George.

Ginny tittade ner i golvet, Hermione log ( hon visste att Ginny inte gett upp hoppet än)

Tonks tog upp den första boken och läste ''Askungen''


	2. Askungen Rewritten

Tonks drog ett djupt andetag och började läsa.

**Det var en gång en rik änkeman som hade en snäll och vacker dotter.**

Ginny är snäll och vacker, tänkte Harry, vänta var kom det ifrån?

**Efter några år gifte han om sig. Hans nya fru var mycket högfärdig och retlig, och hon hade två döttrar som var precis som hon.**

- Glad det inte blev två små systrar som var lika mamma, sa Bill och skakade på huvudet.

Ginny sköt honom en mordisk blick och han ryggade.

**Mannens dotter från första äktenskapet var både vacker och god,**

Som Ginny, dök det upp i Harrys huvud.

**något som gjorde styvmodern och styvsystrarna avundsjuka.**

- Skönheten kan de inte göra något åt, men godhet, var bara snäll, sa mrs Weasley

- Detta är typiskt för mugglar sagor, snälla är vackra, fula är elaka sa Hermione.

Ginny är snäll, och vacker, tänkte Harry, '_'alltså på ett helt normalt sätt''_

Ginny tänkte samma sak om Harry, skulle det inte vara för hans godhet skulle hon bara vara ben i hemligheternas kammare nu, och det var inte en trevlig tanke.

**Det tog inte lång tid för styvmodern och hennes döttrar att bli elaka mot den stackars flickan. Hon tvingades laga all mat och städa, och hon fick bara en ful gammal klänning att ha på sig. I stället för att sova i en säng fick hon sova vid spisen i askan.**

Harry frös till, och alla märkte det.

- Harry vad är det, frågade Sirius oroligt.

Harry öppnade munnen för att säga att allt var bra men istället sa han:

- Jag känner igen mig själv, han tryckte händerna över munnen och Ron läste upp en ny anteckning på bordet.

_Nämnde jag att ni inte kunde ljuga?_

_JSP_

- Harry, vad känner du igen? frågade Remus och Hermione tog tag i Harrys händer innan han tryckte dem mot munnen.

- Dursleys, sa han motvilligt

- Och vad är det med dem ? frågade Sirius

- Jag gjorde alla sysslor, jag hade bara Dudleys gamla kläder och jag sov i ett skåp under trappan.

- VAD?

- Harry, varför har du inte berättat, frågade Hermione halvt ilsket och halvt medlidande

- Eh, jag... kan vi återgå till boken?

-Det här är viktigt Harry! röt Sirius

Tonks fortsatte att läsa, dock med hennes hår rött av ilska.

**Det var därför hon kallades Askungen.  
><strong>  
>Fred och George började skratta och Ginny blängde på dem.<p>

- Vad? jag tycker alla borde kalla Harry '' Skåpungen''.

Sirius, hur arg han än var, kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt det.

- INTE KUL!

**En dag blev askungens styv-systrar bjudna på en bal som kungen skulle ha för sin son. Alla flickor i kungariket var bjudna, för prinsen ville välja sig en brud bland dem.**

- Det var mycket för att hitta en tjej, sa Charlie

- Ja, mycket enklare att bara gå in på en datingsida, Sa Hermione.

- Va?

- Mugglar grej, sa Harry

**Askungens styvsystrar var överlyckliga. De pratade inte om något annat en vad de skulle ha på sig.**

Hermione fnös och muttrade något som lät som '' Lavender Brown''

**''Jag ska ha min guldbroderade klänning'' sa den äldsta av dem, '' Prinsen kommer säkert att lägga märke till mig i den''.**

**'' Och jag ska ha min röda sammetsklänning'' sa den yngsta '' Mamma säger alltid att jag passar så bra i rött''.**

**De pratade och pratade och planerade vitt och brett**

- Tråkiga

**De var båda säkra på att de skulle bli vackrast på balen.**

- Ledsen att förstöra, men bara en kan ju vara vackrast.

- Vi vet Ginny

**Sen kom den stora dagen.**

- Da da da, sa Fred och George dramatiskt.

**Hela dagen ropade styvsystrarna åt askungen att göra olika saker.**

**'' Askungen stryk min underkjol, sa den ena.**

**'' Locka mitt hår'' sa den andra**

**'' Knyt det här bandet'' sa den första**

**'' putsa mina skor''. sa den andra**

**Askungen klagade inte, utan gjorde som de sa.  
><strong>  
>Harry kände återigen igen sig.<p>

Ginny förstod och tog hans hand i sin, Hermione flinade åt gesten.

**Äntligen var styvsystrarna färdigklädda och klara att gå. Askungen följe dem till ytterdörren och suckade:**

**'' Jag önskar att jag också hade kunnat gå på balen''**

**Styvsystrarna stirrade på henne.**

**'' Du!'' hånade den äldsta '' vad har du där att göra?''**

**'' Och dessutom, vad i all värden skulle du ha på dig?'' sa den yngsta '' din smutsiga gamla klänning och ditt lappade förkläde?''  
><strong>  
>- Vilka 'ämska människor, sa Fleur<p>

- Det är bara en saga, glöm inte det, sa Hermione

- o' rätt.

**Sedan brast de båda ut i skratt och steg in i sin vagn.**

**När styvsystrarna hade sig Askungen vid spisen och grät.**

**Plötsligt hördes en röst som sa:**

- Da da da.

**'' Askungen, varför gråter du.**

**Hon tittade upp. Framför henne stod en gammal kvinna i en skär klänning täckt av silverstjärnor. I handen hade hon en glittrande trollstav.  
><strong>  
>- Är det inte en mugglar historia?<p>

- mugglare, tja de har sagor om magi och allt, men de tror allt är påhittat, sa Hermione

- Det är därför misstags magi var irriterande, sa Harry

**'' Jag gråter för att...'' stammade Askungen.**

**'' För att du gärna hade velat gå på balen'' avslutade den gamla kvinnan åt henne.**

**'' Och det ska du få! Jag är din goda fe, och jag har kommit för att uppfylla din önskningar''**

**Innan askungen hann få fram ett ord, tog den goda fen henne med sig ut till pumpa landet i trädgården.**

**'' Först måste vi hitta en stor, rund pumpa'' sa hon '' Den här bli bra''  
><strong>  
>- va?<p>

**Askungen såg med stora ögon på när de goda fen svingade sin trollstav över pumpan och förvandlade den till en gyllene vagn.**

- Är det så de gör vagnarna på Hogwarts?

- Nej, Fred

-Men det hade varit coolt!

**'' Och nu går vi till musfällan och ser om vi hittar några möss'' sa fen.**

**Det fanns sex gråa möss i fällan. Den goda fen rörde vid dem med sin stav och simsalabim!**

Harry och Hermione skrattade åt trollformeln.

- Du Hermione

- Ja Harry

- Har du tänkt på abrakadabra.

Hermione skrattade

- Vad är kul, och det hete avada kedavra, sa Ron

- De är en mugglar förtrollning som heter abrakadabra, sa Hermione

- Oh?

-Jag skrämde Dudley med Hokus pokus snirkel snorkel

Hermione och Harry skrattade medan de andra gav dem konstiga blickar

**blev de förvandlade till sex vackra, ljusgrå hästar.**

**'' Låt oss se efter i råttfällan'', sa fen.**

**Där hittade de en fet, vit råtta. Den goda fen rörde vid den med trollstaven och vips! blev den en stilig, kusk med fina, långa mustascher.**

- Ew  
><strong><br>'' Nu går vi till näckrosdammen'' sa den goda fen till Askungen. '' se om du kan hitta sex gröna grodor åt mig''**

**Askungen gjorde som hon sa. Fen svingade med trollstaven och grodorna förvandlades till sex lakejer i tjusiga, gröna uniformer.  
><strong>  
>- Ew, inte grön, sa Sirius<p>

- Vad är fel med grön, sa Ginny argt och tänkte på en viss persons ögon...

-Vi vet alla varför du gillat den färgen så länge, sa Fred och sneglade på Harry.

- håll käften, sa Harry och Ginny med en mun.

**Askungen var lycklig. Men när hon tittade ner på sin gamla trasiga klänning blev hon ledsen.**

_Skoluniformen till Stonewall high_, tänkte Harry

**'' Oroa dig inte!'' sa den goda fen. '' Jag har tänkt på det också''.**

**Hon svingade med trollstaven igen, och den trasiga gamla klänningen blev den vackraste balklänning Askungen någonsin sett.  
><strong>  
>- Önskar vi kunde gjort så på julbalen, muttrade Ron, och Ginny, Harry, Fred och George bara skrattade.<p>

**Den var silver och guld och överströdd med ädelstenar. Den goda fen tog upp ett par skinande blanka glasskor**

- Här kommer den legendariska skon, sa Harry och Hermione.

De andra tittade undrande på dem.

**ur sin ficka.**

**'' Nu kan du gå på balen'', sa hon och log.**

**'' Men jag varnar dig  
><strong>  
>- DA DA DA<p>

**Du måste vara tillbaka innan klockan tolv. På tolv slaget upphör förtrollningen. Guldvagnen kommer att bli en pumpa igen, hästarna kommer att bli möss, kusken en råtta och dina lakejer till grodor. Och din vackra balklänning kommer återigen bara vara en trasig klänning''**

**Askungen lovade. Så tackade hon den goda fen och begav sig till slottet.**

**När askungen kom in i balsalen, var hon så vacker att alla slutade prata bara för att titta på henne.  
><strong>  
>- Som en villie<p>

**'' Vem är hon'' viskade de.**

- Askungen, da.

**Styvsystrarna kände inte igen henne.**

**'' Hon måste vara en prinsessa från ett främmande land'' mumlade de. '' Vem kan hon annars vara som har en så praktfull klänning?''  
><strong>  
>- Askungen, da<p>

**Prinsen hade aldrig sett en nån vacker flicka.**

_Då har han aldrig sätt Ginny... vänta?  
><em>  
>Han gick genast fram och presenterade sig för henne och bad om en dans.<p>

**Askungen log och nickade. Hon dansade så graciöst att alla stannade upp för att beundra henne.**

**Hela kvällen dansade Prinsen med Askungen, och bara med henne. Hon hade aldrig varit så lycklig förut. Det var som en vacker dröm.**

_När Hagrid berättade att jag var en trollkarl_

**Askungen hade så roligt att hon glömde bort tiden. Plötsligt började klockan slå tolv slag.**

**'' Förväl'' ropade hon till den häpne prinsen och sprang ut ur balsalen.**

**Prinsen sprang efter, men hon var alldeles för snabb.**

**I hastigheten tappade hon sin ena sko, men hon hade inte tid att plocka upp den. Just när hon kom till porten slog klockan sitt tolfte slag.**

- Tur

- Japp det är en saga

**Den vackra balklänningen förvandlades till hennes gamla grå klänning igen. Hon såg mössen, råttan och grodorna springa iväg, och själv gick hon sakta hemåt.**

- Med _en_ sko?

**Nästa morgon fann prinsen Askungens glassko på slottstrappan. Det var den vackraste lilla sko han någonsin sett. Han tog upp den försiktigt och bar den till hans far**.  
><strong><br>'' Jag vill gifta mig med flickan som skon passar, och ingen annan!'' sa han till kungen.  
><strong>  
>- En massa tjejer har samma skostorlek, började Tonks men Harry och Hermione bara skakade på huvudet.<p>

- Mugglarsaga

**Kungen sände snabbt ut sina tjänare över hela kungariket för att pröva skon på landets alla unga flickor.**

**Alla sorters flickor, långa och korta, tjocka och smala, fattiga och rika, provade skon**

- Häxor?

**men den passade ingen av dem.**

**Till slut kom kungens tjänare till Askungens hus. De två styvsystrarna ville väldigt gärna pröva skon. De tyckte att deras fötter var både små och nätta.**

- Sure

**Först skulle den äldsta styvsystern prova skon, men hon fick inte ens i tårna. Hon tryckte och drog, men förgäves. Så skulle den yngsta systern prova. Hon pustade och stönade, men kunde inte få i hälen.**

**Då sa Askungen:**

**'' Kan jag också få prova den?''**

**Hennes systrar himlade med ögonen och sa:**

**'' Glasskon kommer aldrig att passa dig!''  
><strong>  
>- Men den gör det.<p>

- Tack för att berätta det uppenbara Sirius.

**Men kungens tjänare sa att alla hade rätt att prova, så Askungen räckte fram foten.**

**Till styvsystrarnas stora förvåning passade skon Askungen perfekt. Det var som om den var gjord åt henne.  
><strong>  
>- För att den är det<p>

- BLACK

**Ännu mer överraskade blev de när Askungen tog fram maken till skon ur sin ficka.**

**I samma ögonblick uppenbarade sig Askungens goda fe, men det var bara Askungen som kunde se henne.  
><strong>  
><em>Som testralerna...<br>_  
><strong>Hon svängde med sitt trollspö, och förvandlade Askungens klänning till en ännu vackrare än den hon hade på balen.<strong>

**Då såg styvsystrarna att Askungen var den vackra prinsessan från balen. De knäböjde framför henne och bad om förlåtelse för att de hade varit elaka mot henne.**

- Bara för att hon var vacker? frågade Ginny

- Mugglarsagor slutar alltid så, eller oftast.

- oh

**Askungen som var lika snäll som hon var vacker, sa:**

**'' Jag förlåter er båda två, mina systrar''**

**Kungens tjänare tog Askungen med sig till slottet för att träffa prinsen. Han blev så glad över att se henne att han genast friade.**

**Innan dagen var slut hade Askungen och Prinsen gift sig.**

**Alla i hela kungariket var bjudna på bröllopet, till och med Askungens styvmor och styvsystrar. Det var det mest fantastiska, och festliga bröllop någon hade upplevt i riket, och Askungen och hennes prins levde lyckliga i alla sina dagar.**

**Snip, snap, snut så var sagan slut.  
><strong>  
>- Det var det, sa Tonks och la ifrån sig boken.<p>

- Jag läser nästa, sa Hermione och Tog tag i nästa bok

**''Snövit''**


	3. Snövit rewritten

Hermione öppnade boken och läste.

**Det var en snöig vinterdag. Drottningen satt vid fönstret och broderade då hon plötsligt stack sig i fingret på nålen, och tre bloddroppar föll ner på fönsterkarmen.**

**Det röda blodet var så vackert mot den vita snön**

- Jag ska tänka på att ha min vita klänning snart, sa Ginny och tänkte på hennes röda hår.

Det skulle passa henne, tänkte Harry- vänta vad?.

**att drottningen utropade:**

**'' Jag önskar att jag hade en dotter som var vit som snö, röd som blod och svart som ebenholts''**

- Eben- vadå? frågade Ron.

- Ett svart träslag, sa Harry och Hermione i en mun.

- Jag kunde fatta att det var svart, sa Ron.

Harry och Ginny såg falskt chockade ut.

- Kunde du?

- Oh, håll klaffen.

- Men hur kunde du lista ut det, sa de med Falsk dumhet.

- gå och hångla eller nåt', sa han.

Harry och Ginny stelnade båda till och rodnade, innan de båda smällde till Ron på armen.

De andra skrattade åt dem. Mr Weasley och mrs Weasley utbytte blickar, kanske Harry och Ginny inse att de var bra ihop.

- Snälla Hermione, läs.

**En kort tid där efter fick drottningen en dotter. Hennes hy var vit som snö, kinderna röda som blod och håret svart som ebenholts.**

Vacker, som Ginny, VÄNTA VAD! Harry skrämdes av dessa tankar.

**Därför fick hon namnet Snövit.**

- Ungefär som när Harry fick titeln '' Pojken som överlevde''.

- klaffen.

**Efter en liten tid senare dog drottningen.**

_Som när mina föräldrar dog._

**Snövit växte upp och blev den vackraste flickan i landet. Hon var så godhjärtat och snäll att alla som träffade henne genast tyckte om henne**

- Det är inte så det funkar, mumlade Ginny.

- Vad menar du? frågade Hermione, som var den ända (förutom Remus) som hade hört henne.

- Harry är godhjärtad och snäll, men ända blir han utstött, samma sak med Remus och Luna.

- Oh

- **Till och med fåglarna i träden och djuren i skogen.**

**När Snövit ännu var liten, gifte hennes far om sig.**

- Satsa hon var elak, sa Harry.

- Hur vet du?

- Jag har hört den förut, muttrade han.

-Fuskare

**Den nya drottningen var mycket vacker, men högfärdig och elak**.

- Vad var det jag sa

- Klaffen, du visste att det skulle hända,

**Hon stod inte ut med att någon kunde vara lika vacker som hon.**

**Drottningen hade en magisk spegel, och varje gång hon tittade in i den**

- Som vår magiska spegel? sa Fred

- Nej, sa Harry och Hermione i korus

- Synd, sa Ron.

**sa hon:**

**'' Spegel spegel på väggen där,**

**säg vem som vackrast i landet är!''**

**Och spegeln svarade:**

**'' Du är vackrast i landet här!''**

- Önskar vår kunde säga det istället för alla oförskämdheter, sa Ginny.

- Ja, sa Harry, Hermione och resten av familjen Weasley överens kommande, den var riktigt irriterande

**Men för varje år som gick blev Snövit vackrare.**

- Da da da.

**En dag när drottningen frågade spegeln vem som var vackrast i landet är svarade den:**

- Dudley, sa Harry på skämt och alla som sätt honom började skratta infernaliskt.

- Malfoy, sa Ron

- Voldemort, sa Ginny och alla slutade skratta och Wesleys hajade.

- Kom igen det är bara ett namn, sa Harry

- Men... började Ron

- Det är läskigare att möta honom, sa Ginny och tänkte på sitt andra år.

- Jag håller med dig, sa Harry.

- Han var så oförskämd, sa Ginny och Harry kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt det.

De andra stirrade på dem.

- Lång historia, om hemligheternas kammare.

- Ni hittade..

- läs Hermione.

**'' Er, vackra drottning håller jag kär,**

**men Snövit vackrast i landet är!''**

- Snacka om shock, undrar hur Voldemort skulle reagera om någon sa att det fanns någon som var mer ond, sa Harry

- Vi behöver förhoppningsvis aldrig veta.

**När drottnignen fick höra detta blev hon rasande och kallade till sig jägaren.**

- Inte bra, sa mrs Weasley

- Hon blir okej, sa Harry och Hermione skrattande, bara mrs Weasley.

**'' Ta med dig Snövit ut i skogen och döda henne!'' sa hon. ''Jag vill aldrig se henne igen.**

- Bara för att hon var vackrare? frågade Charley skeptiskt.

- Japp.

**Och lägg hennes hjärta i det här skrinet. Det vill jag ha som bevis för att du gör som jag befaller!.''**

- Trevlig kvinna, är hon singel? frågade Fred. George knuffade till honom.

- Hon är min, sa han.

- Nej ,ledsen men hon är upptagen, sa Sirius.

-Hon ville ha Snövits hjärta, inte era, sa Hermione och hon och Harry började gapskratta.

-Va? frågade Ron

-Det är ett uttryck, om man vill vinna någons hjärta vill man att den ska bli kär i en, sa Hermione

**Jägaren tog snövit med sig långt ut i skogen.**

**Men då han skulle dra jaktkniven för att döda henne grät snövit.**

**'' Snälla du, rädda mitt liv! jag kan gömma mig i skogen och jag lovar att aldrig komma tillbaka.''**

- Om man bara kunde säga så till Voldemort, muttrade Ginny.

- Säg inte namnet Ginny, sa mrs Weasley.

- Rädslan för namnet ökar bara rädslan för personen, sa Harry och Ginny i en mun.

- Men...

- Tro mig det är mycket mer läskigt att möta honom, speciellt ung, sa Harry och Ginny, återigen samtidigt.

- Hej, döljer ni något?

- Nej!

- Läs

**Snövit var ung och vacker,**

- Som om det gjorde nån skillnad, sa Hermione

**och jägaren tyckte synd om henne.**

**Han sa:**

**'' Spring iväg, kära barn''**

**Han dödade ett rådjur och la dess hjärta i skrinet som bevis för att Snövit var död.**

**Jägaren gick tillbaks till slottet, och Snövit var ensam i skogen.**

**Hon blev så skrämd av de knotiga träden och de rasslande bladen att hon började springa.**

- Japp, inte en Griffindor.

**Vilda djur kom emot henne, men gjorde henne inte illa.**

- Om en basilisk kom då? frågade Harry lågt.

- Jag vet inte.

**Snövit sprang och sprang, tills det började bli mörkt.**

- Hur orkade hon det? frågade Ron.

- Man springer fortare när man är rädd eller arg, sa Harry.

- Ja du borde veta, sa Ron.

- Men det är sant, forskning har bevisat det, sa Hermione.

- Läs

**Hon var så trött att hon inte orkade ta ett enda steg till.**

- Förståeligt, sa Tonks.

- Bara sådär?

**Då fick hon syn på en pytteliten stuga. Snövit gick in.**

- Japp

**Det var rent och prydligt i stugan, och allting var väldigt smått.**

**Ett litet bord med vit duk stod dukat med sju små fat, en sked en gaffel och ett krus.**

- Är det bara jag som blir påmind om Hogwarts? frågade Fred

**På rad längs väggen stod sju små sängar.**

- Oh, de måste vara sju personer som bor där, sa Sirius upphetsat.

- Grattis att du kunde räkna ut det, sa Harry och apploderade.

- Det riktiga namnet på boken råkar ju bara var Snövit och de sju dvärgarna, sa Hermione.

- Hmph,

Alla skrattade åt Sirius ansiktsuttryck.

**Snövit var hungrig och törstig.**

- Stackars, stackars flicka, sa Sirius allvarligt.

- Tramptass, vi vet alla att din enda sanna kärlek är maten, sa Remus lugnt och alla skrattade på Sirius bekostnad.

- Rons också, sa Harry och Ginny i kör och rodnade.

Ron var för irriterad för att oroa sig för hans bästa vän och syster, _Han gillade ju Hermione mer än maten._

**Hon åt en bit av brödet som låg på varje tallrik, och drack en klunk av vattnet i varje krus- hon ville inte äta upp all mat för någon.**

- Vilket inte Sirius skulle ha gjort.

- Hej!

-Du skulle ha ätit all mat på alla talrikar

**Så la hon sig på en av sängarna. Och så trött som hon var, somnade hon genast.**

**Strax där efter kom husets ägare hen. Det var sju dvärgar som arbetade i gruvorna i berget.**

**När de tände sina ljus såg de att någon hade varit inne i huset medan de var borta.**

**'' Vem har ätit av mitt bröd?''**

- Snövit! skrek Fred och Geroge.

'**' Och vem har druckit ur mitt krus?''**

- Snövit! Skrek Fred, George och Sirius

**Så fortsatte de tills den sjunde dvärgen fick syn på Snövit som låg och sov i hans säng.**

**Han vinkade till sig de andra, och så stod de alla och stirrade förundrat på den sovande flickan.**

Hermione fångade Harrys blick, och han nickade en gång

- Sen kom en trehövdad hund som hette fluffy och...

- VAD!

Harry och Hermione skrattade.

- Kan inte fatta ni gick på det.

- Ja speciellt Ron borde veta, sa Harry.

- Varför? frågade mrs Weasley

- Du vill inte veta, sa Harry och Hermione började snabbt läsa igen.

**'' Så vacker hon är!'' viskade de och bestämde sig för att låta henne sova vidare.**

- De får det att låta som hon är död, påpekade Charlie.

- Tro mig, de gör det ännu mer sen, sa Harry.

- Oh.

**När snövit vaknade nästa morgon och såg de sju dvärgarna blev hon rädd. Men de log vänligt åt henne och frågade vad hon hette.**

**'' Snövit'', svarade hon.**

**Så berättade hon för dem om den elaka styvmodern som hade befallt jägaren att döda henne, och hur han hade räddat hennes liv.**

**'' Du kan bo här hos oss'' sa dvärgarna. '' Du kan laga mat och städa åt oss, så ska vi ta hand om dig.''**

**Snövit blev glad. Hon höll fint i huset och hade alltid middagen klar åt dem när de kom hem från gruvan.**

- Hon låter som en lycklig husalf, sa Sirius.

- Ja, de som har de bra, sa Hermione gillande.

- Men det är synd att det är så få som är det, sa Harry.

Hermione nickade instämmande.

- Lily var också så, är det mugglaruppväxt sak eller?

- Japp! sa Harry och Hermione flinande.

- Det och att vi är så mkt coolare.

- SURE

**Eftersom Snövit var ensam hela dagarnas dvärgarna åt henne att vara försiktig.**

**'' Du får inte släppa in någon i huset'', sa de, '' för din elaka styvmor kommer säkert att upptäck var du är och komma och leta efter dig.''**

**Just då såg den elaka drottningen in i sin spegel och sa:**

- Säg mig vem som fulast i landet är, började Fred.

- Och den magiska spegeln svarade... fortsatte George.

- Du fulast i landet är, även om Umbridge är en kronkurant, avslutade Sirius och gjorde high five med dem.

**'' Spegel, spegel på väggen där ,**

**säg vem som vackrast i landet är!''**

**spegeln svarade:**

- Ginny Weasley, sa Harry utan att tänka.

Harry och Ginny rodnade.

- Jag menade inte att...

- Läs Hermione.

Hermione utbytte en blick med Tonks, kanske de inte var blinda trots allt...

**'' Visst du är vacker, du sköna fru,**

-men du påminner faktiskt om en gnu

**men Snövit är långt vackrare än du.**

**I stugan hos dvärgarna är hon just nu.''**

- Elak spegel

**Den elaka drottningen skakade av raseri.**

**Snövit levde! Hennes magiska spegel ljög aldrig.**

- Inte vår heller.

**Hela dagen grubblade hon på hur hon skulle bli kvitt Snövit.**

**Först tog den elaka drottningen ett stort äpple. Det var snövitt på ena sidan och rosenrött på den andra. De såg delikat ut. Hon doppade halva äpplet i gift, och klädde ut sig till en fattig, gammal gumma och begav sig till dvärgarnas hus.**

**När drottningen knackade på dörren tittade Snövit ut genom fönstret.**

**'' Jag får inte släppa in någon'', ropade hon ut till henne.**

**'' Jag vill bara sälja några äpplen'', sa den gamla gumman vänligt.**

- Vänligt i mitt arsh...

- GINEVRA! ropade mrs Weasley.

Ginny rodnade vid användningen av hennes födelsenamn.

- Kalla mig inte det, muttrade hon.

**'' Varsågod, här så ska du få smaka ett!''**

**Hon höll fram det giftiga äpplet.**

**Men Snövit sa:**

**'' Nej, jag törs inte.''**

- Absolut inte en Gryffindor, om Ron skulle bli erbjuden ett äpple gratis skulle han äta den i en tugga, sa Hermione, och Harry och Ginny nickade.

- Sirius också, sa Remus.

- Hey, skrek Ron och Sirius.

**'' Är du rädd för att jag ska förgifta dig?**

- Ja, sa Sirus

**Skrattade gumman'' se här, jag delar äpplet i två delar. Du får den röda halvan, så tar jag den vita.''**

- Så det är alla skämt med rödvita äpplen ni drar hela tiden? frågade Ron, och tittade på Harry och Hermione, som visslade oskyldigt.

**Snövit visste inte att det var den röda halvan av äpplet som var förgiftat.**

- STÄNDIG VAKSAMHET! vrålade Moody från dörr öppningen. Alla hoppade till, de hade inte insätt att han stod där.

**Äpplet var så vackert ut att hon inte kunde motstå frestelsen. Ivrigt tog hon en stor bit.**

**Just när hon hade gjort det, föll hon död ner på golvet.**

Några flämtade.

- Ni inser väl att hon inte är död, var ser helt död ut.

De andra nickade men Harry rös.

- Vad? frågade Hermione ut.

- Det var så Ginny såg ut när jag hittade henne i hemligheternas kammare, svarade han.

- Oh

**När de sju dvärgarna kom hem den kvällen, fann de Snövit på golvet, blek och stilla.**

Harry rös till igen och Ginny tog hans hand.

**De ropade hennes namn och försökte på alla sätt att väcka henne, men förgäves. Snövit var död.**

**På slottet såg den elaka drottningen in i den magiska spegeln och frågade vem som var vackrast i landet. Spegeln svarade:**

**''Du är vackrast i landet här.''**

**Äntligen var drottningen nöjd.**

- Vilken hemsk kvinna, sa mrs Weasley.

- Du har inte träffat Umbridge, sa Harry och ryste. Alla som gick på Hogwarts förtillfället nickade med kännande.

**I tre dagar grät de sju dvärgarna över snövit. Så skulle hon begravas. Men hon såg så levande ut att de inte hade hjärta att lägga henne i den kalla jorden.**

- Det är för att hon är levande, sa Fred i falsk sorglig röst.

- VI kunde inte gissa det.

**De gjorde en glaskista åt henne och skrev hennes namn med guldbokstäver på den. Kistan ställde de ut i skogen.**

**Snövit låg länge i sin glaskista. Hon var fortfarande lika vacker. En dag kom en prins ridande genom skogen och fick syn på kistan.**

**Snövit var så vacker att han blev förälskad på en gång, han bad dvärgarna att han skulle få Snövits kista.**

**De tyckte synd om honom och lät honom få den.**

- Satsa Butter hade invändningar, sa Harry och skrattade.

- Ja, sa Hermione och gick med i skrattet. De andra stirrade på dem.

- Va?

- En av dvärgarna.

- oh

**Prinsen bad sina tjänare att bära kistan med Snövit till hans slott. På vägen snubblade en av tjänarna, kistan föll ner, och den förgiftade äppelbiten som suttigt fast i Snövits hals lossnade.**

**Snövit öppnade ögonen.**

**'' Var är jag?,'' undrade hon, och såg upp på prinsen.**

**'' Du är hos mig'' svarade han. '' Vill du gifta dig med mig och vara hos mig förevigt?''**

**Prinsen såg så snäll och vänlig ut att Snövit sa:**

**'' Ja, det vill jag gärna!''**

- Bara så där?

**De hölls ett stor och festligt bröllop för dem.**

**De sju dvärgarna var också bjudna, och de dansade och sjöng hela natten.**

**Den elaka drottningen där i mot, var så arg att hon sprang till skogs och aldrig mer kom tillbaka.**

**Nu fanns det ingen som önskade de nygifta något ont, och Snövit och hennes prins levde lyckliga i alla sina dagar.**

**Snip, snap snut så var sagan slut.**

- Vem vill läsa nästa?

- Jag, sa Ginny.

- Okej Törnrosa.


	4. Törnrosa rewritten

- Okej **Törnrosa**, läste Ginny

- Kan ingen ha ett normalt namn, stönade Bill.

- Hon heter faktiskt egentligen Aurora, sa Harry.

- 'on kanske var en Auror, sa Fleur.

- Nej, det är ett namn, sa Hermione.

- Men nu börjar jag, sa Ginny otåligt.

**Det var en gång en kung och en drottning som längtade efter att få ett barn. Efter många år gick deras önskan i uppfyllelse, födde en vacker liten flicka.**

- Skåp-ungen, Hermione finns det någon som handlar om en kille? frågade Fred.

- Jack och Bönstjälken, sa Hermione samtidigt som Harry skrek.

- Hej, kalla mig inte det.

**Kungen var överlycklig, och planerade en stor fest för att fira sin nyfödda dotter. Han bjöd alla sina släktingar och adelsmän i hela kungariket.**

- Varför inte präster? frågade Hermione

- Eller Borgare, sa Harry.

- Eller Bönder, sa Hermione.

De lådsades vara förvirrade en stund innan de lyste upp, som om de nyss kommit på en lysande idé.

- För att de var gamla självupptagna kungligheter, sa de tillsammans.

- va?

- Eh, inget , bara en grej på historian.

- Historian?

- Mugglar historian, som Binns lektioner fast roligare.

- okej...

**Kungen bjöd också in de magiska**

- Äntligen lite magi!.

- Sirius, håll näbben och låt mig läsa! vrålade Ginny.

- Okej.

**feer som bodde i kungariket. Han hoppades att de skulle välsigna hans barn.**

**I kungariket levde tretton feer,**

- Oturs numret, sa Hermione.

- O nej, inte oturs numret, skrek Fred och George.

- HÅLL SNATTRAN OCH LÅT HENNE/MIG LÄSA, vrålade Harry och Ginny på toppen av deras lungor.

De andra ryggade för deras humör.

**men bara tolv av dem var inbjudna till festen.**

- Den trettonde brukar vara en häxa i andra versioner av sagan, sa Hermione

- Okej, men låt mig läsa.

**Kungen hade glömt att skicka en inbjudan till den trettonde.**

**De tolv feerna kom till den stora festen, och alla gav varsin magisk gåva till kungens dotter.**

**Den första fen gav barnet skönhet, den andra ett gått hjärta, den tredje kvickhet, den fjärde charm. Så fortsatte det tills kungens dotter hade fått både klokhet och skönhet.**

**Men efter att den efter att den elfte fen givit sin gåva, kom den trettonde fen instormande i salen.**

- DA DA DA, skrek Fred

- KLAFFEN!

**Hon var rasande för att hon inte hade blivit inbjuden till festen. Utan att hälsa, vände hon sig till kungen och skrek med gäll röst:**

**'' Jag har också kommit för att ge prinsessan en gåva. På sin femtonde födelsedag kommer sin dotter att sticka sig på en slända och falla död ner!''**

- Allt för att hon inte blev inbjuden till en fest?

- Japp.

- Du Ginny, är det vad du önskar dig i födelsedags present? frågade George med retande ton, Ginny var den ända i rummet som inte fyllt femton.

- GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY, VÅGA INTE SKÄMTA OM SÅDANT.

- okej, mamma

-Brukar det inte vara den sextonde födelsedagen? viskade Hermione till Harry.

-Kanske det,

**Där efter vände den trettonde fen på klacken och skred ut ur slottet.**

**Drottningen började gråta och kungen blev helt blek. Men då steg den tolfte fen fram.**

**'' Jag har inte gett prinsessan min gåva ännu'', sa den tolfte fen. '' Jag kan inte hindra förtrollningen, men jag kan mildra den. Din dotter kommer inte att dö när hon sticker sig i fingret. I stället kommer hon att sova tungt i minst hundra år.''**

- Det var ju _så _lugnande, sa Sirius.

**Kungen, som ville bespara sin älskade dotter från detta öde, gav genast order om att alla spinnrockar och sländor i kungariket skulle brännas omedelbart.**

- Man kan fortfarande göra nya, suckade Hermione.

- Vad är en spinnrock?

- Mugglar grej.

**Åren gick och den lilla prinsessan växte.**

**Precis som feerna lovat, var hon vacker, snäll och klok,**

_Ginny, _Harry brydde sig inte ens om att tysta sina tankar.

**och för varje år som gick blev hon mer och mer charmerande och lycklig. Alla tyckte om henne, och hon levde lycklig i kungariket.**

**På prinsessans femtonde födelsedag blev kungen och drottningen inbjudna att besöka en annan kung. Prinsessan skulle stanna kvar på slottet.**

- Just en snygg födelsedag, muttrade Ron.

Harry sa ingenting, det var ungefär som hans egen femtonde födelsedag.

**'' Uppför dig fint när vi är borta'', sa drottnignen till henne.**

**'' Javisst,'' lovade prinsessan.. Hon hade aldrig tidigare varit ensam hemma, så hon var överlycklig.**

**'' Jag kan gå runt i slottet hur jag vill'', tänkte hon,'' och titta på allting.''**

- Hon är femton och har inte sett hela huset?

**Hela dagen roade sig prinsessan med att utforska slottet. Hon gick runt varenda litet hon kunde hitta och tittade in i bortglömda, dammiga rum.**

**Plötsligt stod hon framför en smal trappa.**

**Hon gick upp för trappan och kom fram till en gammal trädörr**

- Ohhh, spännande, sa Fred sarkastiskt.

**med en rostig nyckel i nyckelhålet.**

- Är det bara jag som kommer att tänka på första året? frågade Harry oskyldigt. Alla utom Ron och Hermione såg ut som vandrande frågetecken.

- Ja hålet, och trollet, sa Ron.

- Vad?

- Eh, lång historia, läs snälla Gin, sa Harry

Ginny började läsa som ingenting, men inombords var hon lycklig, _jag fick ett smeknamn..._

**Prinsessan vred om nyckeln och öppnade sakta dörre.**

**Inne i rummet satt**

- SNAPE! skrek Fred och George.

- Nej, Påskharen, sa Hermione sarkastiskt.

- Vem? frågade Tonks.

- Den mörkaste och farligaste varelsen som finns mörkare än Voldemort, sa Harry med mörk röst.

Alla utom Harry och Hermione flämtade.

- Ni skulle ha sett era fejs, skrattade Hermione.

- Vad är så kul? frågade Sirius.

- Påskharen är en stor tjock kanin som delar ut påskägg, sa Harry.

- Oh,

**en gammal gumma vid en spinnrock.**

- Hon verkar ha lika dålig tur som du Harry, sa Sirius

- HEY

**Prinsessan hade aldrig sett en spinnrock och blev genast nyfiken. Den gammla kvinnan blev höll som bäst på att spinna en tråd på sländan. Hjulet på spinnrocken snurrade så muntert att prinsessan utropade,**

**'' Så underbart! Vad är det fär något? Vad gör du?¨**

- Nyfiken i en strut,

- Va

- Eh

**'' Å'', sa den gamla kvinnan. '' Det här är en spinnrock, det här är en slända, och jag spinner en tråd.**

**Prinsessan tittade beundrande på när sländan fylldes av vacker tråd.**

- Vad spännande, sa Bill sarkastiskt.

**''Snälla, får jag försöka,'' frågade hon.**

**Så träckte hon sig efter den snurrande sländan, och ivrig som hon var stack hon sig i fingret.**

- Da da da,

- Det där är inte kul längre, sa Hermione.

- FRED GIDEON WESLEY!

- Förlåt mamma.

**'' Aj!'' skrek hon och släppte sländan.**

**Plötsligt kände hon sig mycket sömnig, och ett litet ögonblick senare tyckte hon sig se den gamla kvinna skratta åt henne.**

- Vilken hemsk kvinna.

**''Kära gammelmor'', grät prinsessan.**

**'' Jag känner mig så konstig. Kan jag få lägga mig på sängen där borta ett ögonblick?''**

**Lite senare föll hon in i en djup, djup sömn.**

**Sömnen tycktes krypa sakta genom slottet**

- Hur kan sömn krypa?

- Det är ett uttryck Ronald.

**som en tyst dimma.**

**Kungen och ****drottningen, som precis hade kommit hem, började gäspa. Detsamma gjorde hovmännen, hovdamerna och tjänarna, och snart sov hela hovet, precis sär de var.**

**Vakterna som stod vid slottsportarna tappade sina svärd och föll i djup sömn. Hundarna och katterna i slottet rullade i hop sig och somnade.**

**Hästarna sov i stallet. Fåglarna uppe på taket slutade kvittra och stoppade sina huven under vingarna och somnade.**

- Tur att ingen försöker det med Hogwarts,

- Kanske...

- Fred och George Weasley, om ni gör något i den stilen svär jag att ni komme...

- Ja, ja

**Till och med flugorna slutade surra och låg stilla.**

**I köket somnade kocken just när han skulle ge kökspojken en örfil.**

- Bra, sa mrs Weasley.

**Kökspigan som satt och grillade kycklingar på spätt, somnade också.**

**Till och med elden i spisen slutade spraka och dog. Vinden utanför slutade blåsa. Snart var hela slottet tyst och stilla, allt sov.**

**Nu började tjocka törnebuskar att växa upp runt hela slottet. Det växte och växte, tills man inte alls kunde se det- inte de gyllene portarna eller de höga stenmurarna, de gyllene tornets toppar eller ens de vajande flaggorna.**

**Till sist var slottet täckt av en tjock mur av törnesnår.**

- Kunde de inte sagt det från början.

**Runt om i landet viskade människorna om slottet som var gömt bakom törnesnåren. De viskade om prinsessan som låg djup förtrollad sömn, och de kallade henne för Törnrosa.**

**Snart kom prinsar från när och fjärran tIll slottet. De ville se Törnrosa med sina egna ögon**

- Som om hon var en super modell.

**och försökte ta sig igenom de tjocka snåren.**

**Trots att alla prinsar var modiga och starka, så lyckades ingen av dem nå fram till det förtrollade slottet.**

**Så fort de försökte skära sig igenom snåren, drog grenarna sig samman så hårt att inget svärd kunde komma igenom det.**

- Slagna av en liten växt.

- Ha ha ha

**Många modiga prinsar fastnade i törnet och dog.**

- Vad uppmuntrande.

**Åren gick och en dag kom en stilig ung prins ridande på en stig nära slottet. Han råkade höra en gammal man berätta om det förtrollade slottet som var gömt bakom törnebuskarna.**

**När de talade om Törnrosa, fick prinsen stark längtan efter att få se henne.**

**'' Var ligger slottet?'' frågade han den gamle mannen. '' Var snäll och berätta för mig hur jag kan finna det!''**

**Den gamle mannen bad honom att inte rida dit.**

**'' Jag ser att du är modig'', sa han till prinsen. '' Men många konungasöner lika modiga och stiliga som du, har dött då de försökt nå fram till Törnrosa.''**

**Så berättade han för prinsen hur de väldiga törnesnåren täckte slottet så väl att ingen kunde ta sig fram till det.**

- Som om det skulle hindra honom.

**'' Jag är inte rädd',**

- Berömda '' sista orden'' replik, sa Hermione.

**svarade prinsen. '' Jag måste få se Törnrosa!''**

**Den gamle mannen suckade och visade honom vägen till slottet.**

**När prinsen kom fram , hade de hundra åren just tagit slut. Dagen hade kommit då Törnrosa skulle vakna. När prinsen närmade sig snåren, blommade plötsligt stora rosor upp på grenarna.**

- Oh oh oh.

**Så delade grenarna på sig så att prinsen kunde gå in.**

**Prinsen red in genom slottets portar, över den sovande borggården och upp till slottet. Han lämnade sin häst och gick igenom tornrummen och förbi den sovande kungen och drottningen. Ingenstans i alla de salar och rum som han gick igenom syntes ett spår liv. Det var så tyst att prinsens hjärtslag lät starkt som trumslag.**

**Tillslut kom han fram till en smal trappa. När han gått upp för den fann en liten trädörr.**

- Är det samma som hon?

- Ja

**Han öppnade dörren och drog efter andan.**

- Där inne var en str...

- Snälla boken är nästan slut.

- Okej, okej.

**Där låg Törnrosa. Hon låg på en säng och sov djupt, som hon i hundra år.**

- Vilken sjusovare!

**Hon var så vacker att prinsen inte kunde låta bli att kyssa.**

**Just som han kysste henne öppnade Törnrosa ögonen.**

_Kunde inte Harry väckt mig så, _tänkte Ginny.

**Prinsen log mot henne.**

- Och hon slog honom rätt i fejan,

-Sirius!

**Hon såg honom djupt i ögonen, och det kändes som om hon redan kände honom. För det var honom hon hade väntat på i hundra år. Prinsen tog hennes hand, och tillsammans gick de ner slottet.**

**Medan de gick vaknade slottet upp igen. Hästarna gnäggade på gården, hundarna skällde, katterna spann och hönsen burrade upp fjädrarna och kacklade.**

**Vakterna vaknade och grep snabbt sina svärd. Och i köket gav kocken kökspojken en örfil.**

Mrs Weasley började muttra för sig själv.

**Kökspigan började vända på spetten med kyckling, medan elden åter började spraka.**

**Kungen och drottningen öppnade ögonen och såg sig förvirrat omkring, precis som deras hovmän, hovdamer och soldater. Prinsen frågade Törnrosa om hon ville gifta sig med honom,**

- Det första de sa till varann?

- Japp.

**och hon svarade ja. Bröllopet stod samma dag,**

- Otroligt snabbt.

**och ett festligare bröllop har aldrig skådats. Och prinsen och Törnrosa levde lyckliga i alla sina dagar.**

**Snipp, snapp, snut så var sagan slut.**

- Ska vi äta nu? frågade Ron oåligt.

- Ja, kom alla in till köket om en halvtimme.

* * *

><p>Harry satt och funderade en stund innan Ginny kom och satte sig bredvid honom. De började tala om quidditch, och hur lång tid det skulle ta att få ihop Ron och Hermione.<p>

Det de inte märkte var att mrs Weasley iakttog dem ifrån köket. Hon hade ett leende på läpparna, och hon hoppades att de skulle växa upp och gifta sig, i en värld utan krig och faror. Hon suckade och började med maten, fortfarande med huvudet fullt av bröllopsplaner.

* * *

><p>Middagen var ganska tyst, de flesta bara satt och tänkte, eller bara njöt av mrs Weasleys matlagning.<p>

Långt in på natten smög Harry ner till vardagsrummet. Några ögonblick senare kom Ginny in smygande.

- Eh, hej.

- Oh, Harry, vad du skrämms, sa Ginny.

- Så Ginny, eh när vi kommer till Hogwarts, skulle vi kunna gå ut någon gång? frågade Harry med pipig röst.

- Försöker du fråga om jag vill gå på dejt?

- Ja, men om du inte vill...

Ginny tystade honom med en kyss, som blev intensivare och intensivare, tills de tillslut hamnade hånglande på soffan. Då gick de upp för dem att de inte behövde läsa några fåniga sagor, eftersom deras liv redan var en saga.

* * *

><p>Än en gång märkte de inte att mrs Weasley iakttog dem ifrån trappan.<p>

Hon skulle ge dem ett litet samtal om att vara försiktiga, och sen kunde hon ägna sig åt att planera bröllopet hon alltid drömt om.


	5. Kapitel 1 original

En tråkig dag på Grimmaldiplan 12 under sommarlovet sitter alla som inte är på uppdrag eller städar (vilket betyder tonåringarna och Sirius) satt på sina sängar och hade appsolut inget att göra. Mrs Weasley ropade ner alla för att ''umgås'' i vardasrummet.

- Är det nån som har en intresant bok? frågade Hermione

- Hermione... började Ron, men Hermione avbröt honom.

- Har ni inga trollkarls sagor? De flästa i rummet suckade djupt men Harry tittade upp.

- Ja, det skulle jag vilja höra, Hermione nickade.

- Men Harry, Hermione, vi har ju hört dem sjuhundra gånger, sa Sirius.

Hermione och Harry skakade på huvudena.

- Inte vi, sa de

- Hur kan ni inte? frågade Charlie.

De lådsades fundera.

- Vi ska ge dig en ledtråd

- det börjar på ''m'''

-och det slutar på ''uglarfödda''

- Men Harry du är halvblod, sa Ginny

- Jag visste inte om något förns Hagrid kom och talade om det för mig.

- Ja, det var läskigt med misstags magi, sa Hermione

- Trodde du också att du var värsta ''freaket'', frågade Harry

- Ja, jag hade inga vänner

- Inte jag häller.

- Men om ni inte läste våra sagor...

- Vad läste ni då... ( sa Fred och George)

- Mugglar historior som Askungen, Törnrosa osv, sa Hermione

- Men det var magi, häxor och trollkarlar i den.

- Hur?

- Jo, det fanns goda feerer som skulle skydda prinsessan från de elaka Häxorna och trollkarlarna, och se till att hon tillsist fick sin prins.

- Elaka? drågade mrs Weasley och Tonks upprört

- Japp, vi som inte visste om att magi existerade hade en rolig reaktion när de kom och berrätade, sa Hermione. Harry skrattade.

- Min reaktion var ''Jag är vad?'' och jag blev ganska sur, sa Harry.

- Min mamma anklagade McGonagall för att förolämpa mig.

- Morbror Vernon försökte stoppa Hagrid från att berätta.

- Mugglarfödda är roliga, sa Sirius

- Ja Lily bsa att hon började skrika på den som berättade det, sa Remus med ett flin.

- Kan vi inte läsa några mugglar 'istorior, sa Fleur

- Jo jag kan gå hem och hämta...

Hermione avbrötts av en ljusblixt och en kartong som plötsligt dök upp på golvet. Mr Weasley tog upp den och läste högt på lappen som var fäst.

_Här är lite förkortade mugglar sagor som ni kan läsa och nej Moody jag är inte en dödstätare_

_ , det kan jag intyga med att jag vet att Sirius Black är en hund animagus och oskyldig._

_ Mvh Jsp_

_- _ska vi läsa då? frågade Sirius

- Sirius läsa frivilligt, jorden går under, sa Remus och höll en han för hjärtat.

- Nej, jorden går under när Harry har en cruch på Ginny, sa Ron

- Ja, instämde Fred och George.

Kan han inte se det, tänkte Ginny för sig själv.

Hermione log ( hon visste att Ginny inte gett upp hoppet än)

Tonks tog upp den första boken och läste **''Askungen''**

* * *

><p>Hoppas det var okay. Kommer mer inom kort<p> 


	6. Askungen original

Jag skriver av böckerna själv. Jag äger inte.

* * *

><p>Tonks drog ett andetag och började läsa.<p>

**Det var en gång en rik änkeman som hade en snäll och vacker dotter.**

Som Ginny, tänkte Harry, vänta var kom det ifrån?

**Efter några år gifte han om sig. Hans nya fru var mycket högfärdig och retlig, och hon hade två döttrar som var precis som hon.**

- Glad det inte blev två små systrar som var lika mamma, sa Bill och skakade på huvudet.

Ginny sköt honom en mordisk blick och han ryggade.

**Mannens dotter från första äktenskapet var både vacker och god,**

Som Ginny, dök det upp i Harrys huvud.

**något som gjorde styvmodern och styvsystrarna avundsjuka.**

- Skönheten kan de inte göra något åt, men godhet, var bara snäl, sa mrs Weasley

- Detta är typiskt för mugglar sagor, snälla är vackra, sa Hermione.

Ginny är snäll, och vacker, tänkte Harry, ''alltså på ett helt _normalt_ sätt''

Ginny tänkte samma sak om Harry, skulle det inte vara för hans godhet skulle hon var ben i hemligheternas kammare just nu, och det var inte en trevlig tankte.

**Det tog inte lång tid för styvmodern och hennes döttrar att bli elaka mot den stackars flickan. Hon tvingades laga all mat och städa, och hon fick bara en ful gammal klänning att ha på sig. I stället för att sova i en säng fick hon sova vid spisen i askan.**

Harry frös till, och alla märkte det.

- Harry vad är det, frågade Sirius oroligt.

Harry öppnade munnen för att säga att allt var bra men istället sa han:

- Jag känner igen mig själv, han tryckte händerna över munnen och Ron läste upp en ny anteckning på bordet.

_Nämnde jag att ni inte kunde ljuga om sådant viktigt?_

_ JSP_

- Harry, vad känner du igen? frågade Remus och Ginny tog Harrys händer innan han tryckte dem mot munnen.

- Dursleys

- Och vad är det med dem ? frågade Sirius

- Jag gjorde alla sysslor, jag hade bara Dudleys gamla kläder och jag sov i ett skåp under trappan.

- VAD?

- Harry, varför har du inte berättat, frågade Hermione

- Eh-?

- Ja varför?

- Kan vi återgå till boken.

**Det var därför hon kallades Askungen.**

Fred och George började skratta och Ginny blängde på dem.

- Vad? jag tycker alla borde kalla Harry '' Skåpungen''.

Sirius, hur arg han än var, kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt det.

- INTE KUL!

**En dag blev askungens styv-systrar bjudna på en bal som kungen skulle ha för sin son. Alla flickor i kungariket var bjudna, för prinsen ville välja sig en brud bland dem.**

- Det var mycket för att hitta en tjej, sa Charlie

- Ja, mycket enklare att bara gå in på en datingsida, Sa Hermione.

- Va?

- Mugglar grej, sa Harry

**Askungens styvsystrar var överlyckliga. De pratade inte om något annat en vad de skulle ha på sig.**

Hermione fnös och muttrade något som lät som '' Romilda Vane''

**''Jag ska ha min guldbroderade klänning'' sa den äldsta av dem, '' Prinsen kommer säkert att lägga märke till mig i den''. **

**'' Och jag ska ha min röda sammetsklänning'' sa den yngsta '' Mamma säger alltid att jag passar så bra i rött''.**

**De pratade och pratade och planerade vitt och brett**

- Tråkiga

**De var båda säkra på att de skulle bli vackrast på balen.**

- Ledsen att förstöra, men bara en kan ju vara vackrast.

- Vi vet Ginny

**Sen kom den stora dagen.**

- Da da da, sa Fred och George

**Hela dagen ropade styvsystrarna åt askungen att göra olika saker.**

**'' Askungen stryk min underkjol, sa den ena.**

**'' Locka mitt hår'' sa den andra**

**'' Knyt det här bandet'' sa den första**

**'' putsa mina skor''. sa den andra**

**Askungen klagade inte, utan gjorde som de sa.**

Harry kände återigen igen sig.

Ginny förstod och tog hans han.

**Äntligen var styvsystrarna färdigklädda och klara att gå. Askungen följe dem till ytterdörren och suckade:**

**'' Jag önskar att jag också hade kunnat gå på balen''**

**Styvsystrarna stirrade på henne.**

**'' Du!'' hånade den äldsta '' vad har du där att göra?''**

**'' Och dessutom, vad i all värden skulle du ha på dig?'' sa den yngsta '' din smutsiga gamla klänning och ditt lappade förkläde?''**

- Vilka 'ämska människor, sa Fleur

- Det är bara en saga, glöm inte det, sa Hermione

- o' rätt.

**Sedan brast de båda ut i skratt och steg in i sin vagn.**

**När styvsystrarna hade sig Askungen vid spisen och grät.**

**Plötsligt hördes en röst som sa:**

- Da da da.

**'' Askungen, varför gråter du.**

**Hon tittade upp. Framför henne stod en gammal kvinna i en skär klänning täckt av silverstjärnor. I handen hade hon en glittrande trollstav. **

- Är det inte en mugglar historia?

- mugglare, tja de har sagor om magi och allt, men de tror allt är påhittat, sa Hermione

- Det är därför misstags magi var irriterande, sa Harry

**'' Jag gråter för att...'' stammade Askungen.**

**'' För att du gärna hade velat gå på balen'' avslutade den gamla kvinnan åt henne.**

**'' Och det ska du få! Jag är din goda fe, och jag har kommit för att uppfylla din önskningar''**

**Innan askungen hann få fram ett ord, tog den goda fen henne med sig ut till pumpa landet i trädgården.**

**'' Först måste vi hitta en stor, rund pumpa'' sa hon '' Den här bli bra''**

- va?

**Askungen såg med stora ögon på när de goda fen svingade sin trollstav över pumpan och förvandlade den till en gyllene vagn.**

- Är det så de gör vagnarna på Hogwarts?

- Nej, Fred

**'' Och nu går vi till musfällan och ser om vi hittar några möss'' sa fen.**

**Det fanns sex gråa möss i fällan. Den goda fen rörde vid dem med sin stav och simsalabim!**

Harry och Hermione skrattade åt trollformeln.

- Du Hermione

- Ja Harry

- Har du tänkt på abrakadabra.

Hermione skrattade

- Vad är kul, och det hete avada kedavra, sa Ron

- De är en mugglar förtrollning som heter abrakadabra, sa Hermione

- Oh?

**blev de förvandlade till sex vackra, ljusgrå hästar.**

**'' Låt oss se efter i råttfällan'', sa fen.**

**Där hittade de en fet, vit råtta. Den goda fen rörde vid den med trollstaven och vips! blev den en stilig, kusk med fina, långa mustascher.**

- Ew

**'' Nu går vi till näckrosdammen'' sa den goda fen till Askungen. '' se om du kan hitta sex gröna grodor åt mig''**

**Askungen gjorde som hon sa. Fen svingade med trollstaven och grodorna förvandlades till sex lakejer i tjusiga, gröna uniformer.**

- Ew, inte grön, sa Sirius

- Vad är fel med grön, sa Ginny argt och tänkte på en viss persons ögon...

-Vi vet alla varför du gillat den färgen så länge, sa Fred och sneglade på Harry.

- håll käften, sa Harry och Ginny med en mun.

**Askungen var lycklig. Men när hon tittade ner på sin gamla trasiga klänning blev hon ledsen.**

_Skoluniformen till Stonewall high_, tänkte Harry

**'' Oroa dig inte!'' sa den goda fen. '' Jag har tänkt på det också''.**

**Hon svingade med trollstaven igen, och den trasiga gamla klänningen blev den vackraste balklänning Askungen någonsin sett.**

- Önskar vi kunde gjort så på julbalen, muttrade Ron, och Ginny, Harry, Fred och George bara skrattade.

**Den var silver och guld och överströdd med ädelstenar. Den goda fen tog upp ett par skinande blanka glasskor**

- Här kommer den legendariska skon, sa Harry och Hermione.

**ur sin ficka.**

** '' Nu kan du gå på balen'', sa hon och log.**

**'' Men jag varnar dig**

- DA DA DA

**Du måste vara tillbaka innan klockan tolv. På tolv slaget upphör förtrollningen. Guldvagnen kommer att bli en pumpa igen, hästarna kommer att bli möss, kusken en råtta och dina lakejer till grodor. Och din vackra balklänning kommer återigen bara vara en trasig klänning''**

**Askungen lovade. Så tackade hon den goda fen och begav sig till slottet.**

**När askungen kom in i balsalen, var hon så vacker att alla slutade prata bara för att titta på henne.**

- Som en villie

**'' Vem är hon'' viskade de.**

- Askungen, da.

**Styvsystrarna kände inte igen henne.**

**'' Hon måste vara en prinsessa från ett främmande land'' mumlade de. '' Vem kan hon annars vara som har en så praktfull klänning?''**

**- **Askungen, da

**Prinsen hade aldrig sett en nån vacker flicka.**

_Då har han aldrig sätt Ginny... vänta?_

**Han gick genast fram och presenterade sig för henne och bad om en dans.**

**Askungen log och nickade. Hon dansade så graciöst att alla stannade upp för att beundra henne.**

**Hela kvällen dansade Prinsen med Askungen, och bara med henne. Hon hade aldrig varit så lycklig förut. Det var som en vacker dröm.**

_När Hagrid berättade att jag var en trollkarl_

**Askungen hade så roligt att hon glömde bort tiden. Plötsligt började klockan slå tolv slag.**

**'' Förväl'' ropade hon till den häpne prinsen och sprang ut ur balsalen.**

**Prinsen sprang efter, men hon var alldeles för snabb. **

**I hastigheten tappade hon sin ena sko, men hon hade inte tid att plocka upp den. Just när hon kom till porten slog klockan sitt tolfte slag.**

- Tur

- Japp det är en saga

**Den vackra balklänningen förvandlades till hennes gamla grå klänning igen. Hon såg mössen, råttan och grodorna springa iväg, och själv gick hon sakta hemåt.**

- Med en sko.

**Nästa morgon fann prinsen Askungens glassko på slottstrappan. Det var den vackraste lilla sko han någonsin sett. Han tog upp den försiktigt och bar den till hans far. **

**'' Jag vill gifta mig med flickan som skon passar, och ingen annan!'' sa han till kungen.**

- En massa tjejer har samma skostorlek, började Tonks men Harry och Hermione bara skakade på huvudet.

- Mugglarsaga

**Kungen sände snabbt ut sina tjänare över hela kungariket för att pröva skon på landets alla unga flickor.**

**Alla sorters flickor, långa och korta, tjocka och smala, fattiga och rika, provade skon**

- Häxor?

**men den passade ingen av dem. **

**Till slut kom kungens tjänare till Askungens hus. De två styvsystrarna ville väldigt gärna pröva skon. De tyckte att deras fötter var både små och nätta.**

- Sure

**Först skulle den äldsta styvsystern prova skon, men hon fick inte ens i tårna. Hon tryckte och drog, men förgäves. Så skulle den yngsta systern prova. Hon pustade och stönade, men kunde inte få i hälen.**

**Då sa Askungen:**

**'' Kan jag också få prova den?'' **

**Hennes systrar himlade med ögonen och sa:**

**'' Glasskon kommer aldrig att passa dig!''**

- Men den gör det.

- Tack för att berätta det uppenbara Sirius.

**Men kungens tjänare sa att alla hade rätt att prova, så Askungen räckte fram foten. **

**Till styvsystrarnas stora förvåning passade skon Askungen perfekt. Det var som om den var gjord åt henne.**

- För att den är

- BLACK

**Ännu mer överraskade blev de när Askungen tog fram maken till skon ur sin ficka.**

**I samma ögonblick uppenbarade sig Askungens goda fe, men det var bara Askungen som kunde se henne.**

_Jag och ormar_

**Hon svängde med sitt trollspö, och förvandlade Askungens klänning till en ännu vackrare än den hon hade på balen.**

**Då såg styvsystrarna att Askungen var den vackra prinsessan från balen. De knäböjde framför henne och bad om förlåtelse för att de hade varit elaka mot henne.**

- Bara för att hon var vacker? frågade Ginny

- Mugglarsagor slutar alltid så, eller oftast.

- oh

**Askungen som var lika snäll som hon var vacker, sa:**

**'' Jag förlåter er båda två, mina systrar''**

**Kungens tjänare tog Askungen med sig till slottet för att träffa prinsen. Han blev så glad över att se henne att han genast friade.**

** Innan dagen var slut hade Askungen och Prinsen gift sig.**

**Alla i hela kungariket var bjudna på bröllopet, till och med Askungens styvmor och styvsystrar. Det var det mest fantastiska, och festliga bröllop någon hade upplevt i riket, och Askungen och hennes prins levde lyckliga i alla sina dagar.**

**Snip, snap, snut så var sagan slut.**

- Det var det, sa Tonks och la ifrån sig boken.

- Jag läser nästa, sa Hermione och Tog tag i nästa bok

**''Snövit''**

* * *

><p>Hoppas det var okej<p> 


	7. Snövit original

Hermione öppnade boken och läste.

**Det var en snöig vinterdag. Drottningen satt vid fönstret och broderade ****då hon plötsligt stack sig i fingret på nålen, och tre bloddroppar föll ner på fönsterkarmen.**

**Det röda blodet var så vackert mot den vita snön**

- Jag ska tänka på att ha min vita klänning snart, sa Ginny och tänkte på hennes röda hår.

Det skulle passa henne, tänkte Harry- vänta vad?.

**att drottningen utropade:**

**'' Jag önskar att jag hade en dotter som var vit som snö, röd som blod och svart som ebenholts''**

- Eben- vadå? frågade Ron.

- Ett svart träslag, sa Harry och Hermione i en mun.

- Jag kunde fatta att det var svart, sa Ron.

Harry och Ginny såg falskt chockade ut.

- Kunde du?

- Oh, håll klaffen.

- Men hur kunde du lista ut det, sa de med Falsk dumhet.

- gå och hångla eller nåt', sa han.

Harry och Ginny stelnade båda till och rodnade, innan de båda smällde till Ron på armen.

De andra skrattade åt dem. Mr Weasley och mrs Weasley utbytte blickar, kanske Harry och Ginny inse att de var bra ihop.

- Snälla Hermione, läs.

**En kort tid där efter fick drottningen en dotter. Hennes hy var vit som snö, kinderna röda som blod och håret svart som ebenholts.**

_Vacker, som Ginny, VÄNTA VAD! _Harry skrämdes av dessa tankar.

**Därför fick hon namnet Snövit.**

- Ungefär som när Harry fick titeln '' Pojken som överlevde''.

- klaffen.

**Efter en liten tid senare dog drottningen.**

_Som när mina föräldrar dog._

**Snövit växte upp och blev den vackraste flickan i landet. Hon var så godhjärtat och snäll att alla som träffade henne genast tyckte om henne**

- Det är inte så det funkar, mumlade Ginny.

- Vad menar du? frågade Hermione, som var den ända (förutom Remus) som hade hört henne.

- Harry är godhjärtad och snäll, men ända blir han utstött.

- Oh

**- Till och med fåglarna i träden och djuren i skogen. **

**När Snövit ännu var liten, gifte hennes far om sig.**

- Satsa hon var elak, sa Harry.

- Hur vet du?

- Erfarenhet, muttrade han.

**Den nya drottningen var mycket vacker, men högfärdig och elak. **

- Vad var det jag sa

- Klaffen, du visste att det skulle hända, du är ju mugglaruppväxt.

**Hon stod inte ut med att någon kunde vara lika vacker som hon.**

**Drottningen hade en magisk spegel, och varje gång hon tittade in i den**

- Som vår magiska spegel? sa Fred

- Nej, sa Harry och Hermione i en mun.

- Synd, sa Ron.

**sa hon:**

**'' Spegel spegel på väggen där, **

**säg vem som vackrast i landet är!''**

**Och spegeln svarade:**

**'' Du är vackrast i landet här!''**

- Önskar vår kunde säga det istället för alla oförskämdheter, sa Ginny.

- Ja, sa Harry överens kommande, den var riktigt irriterande

**Men för varje år som gick blev Snövit vackrare.**

- Da da da.

**En dag när drottningen frågade spegeln vem som var vackrast i landet är svarade den:**

- Dudely, sa Harry på skämt och alla som sätt honom började skratta infernaliskt.

- Malfoy, sa Ron

- Voldemort, sa Ginny och alla slutade skratta och Wesleys hajade.

- Kom igen det är bara ett namn, sa Harry

- Men... började Ron

- Det är läskigare att möta honom, sa Ginny och tänkte på sitt andra år.

- Jag håller med dig, sa Harry.

- Han var så oförskämd, sa Ginny och Harry kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt det.

De andra stirrade på dem.

- Lång historia, om hemligheternas kammare.

- Ni hittade..

- läs Hermione.

**'' Er, vackra drottning håller jag kär,**

**men Snövit vackrast i landet är!''**

- Snacka om shock, undrar hur Voldemort skulle reagera om någon sa att det fanns någon som var mer ond, sa Harry

- Vi behöver förhoppningsvis aldrig veta.

**När drottnignen fick höra detta blev hon rasande och kallade till sig jägaren.**

- Inte bra, sa mrs Weasley

- Hon blir okej, sa Harry och Hermione skrattande, bara mrs Weasley.

**'' Ta med dig Snövit ut i skogen och döda henne!'' sa hon. ''Jag vill aldrig se henne igen.**

- Bara för att hon var vackrare? frågade Charley skeptiskt.

- Japp.

**Och lägg hennes hjärta i det här skrinet. Det vill jag ha som bevis för att du gör som jag befaller!.''**

- Trevlig kvinna, är hon singel? frågade Fred. George knuffade till honom.

- Hon är min, sa han.

- Nej ,ledsen men hon är upptagen, sa Srius.

Alla tre föll ihop i skratt, liksom alla andra i rummet.

**Jägaren tog snövit med sig långt ut i skogen.**

**Men då han skulle dra jaktkniven för att döda henne grät snövit.**

**'' Snälla du, rädda mitt liv! jagg kan gömma mig i skogen och jag lovar att aldrig komma tillbaka.''**

- Om man bara kunde säga så till Voldemort, muttrade Ginny.

- Säg inte namnet Ginny, sa mrs Weasley.

- Rädslan för namnet ökar bara rädslan för personen, sa Harry och Ginny i en mun.

- Men...

- Tro mig det är mycket mer läskigt att möta honom, speciellt ung, sa Harry och Ginny, återigen samtidigt.

- Hej, döljer ni något?

- Nej!

- Läs

**Snövit var ung och vacker,**

- Som om det gjorde nån skillnad, sa Hermione

**och jägaren tyckte synd om henne.**

**Han sa:**

**'' Spring iväg, kära barn''**

**Han dödade ett rådjur och la dess hjärta i skrinet som bevis för att Snövit var död.**

** Jägaren gick tillbaks till slottet, och Snövit var ensam i skogen.**

**Hon blev så skrämd av de knotiga träden och de rasslande bladen att hon började springa.**

- Japp, inte en Griffindor.

**Vilda djur kom emot henne, men gjorde henne inte illa.**

- Om en basilisk kom då? frågade Harry lågt.

- Jag vet inte.

**Snövit sprang och sprang, tills det började bli mörkt.**

- Hur orkade hon det? frågade Ron.

- Man springer fortare när man är rädd eller arg, sa Harry.

- Ja du borde veta, sa Ron.

- Men det är sant, forskning har bevisat det, sa Hermione.

- Läs

**Hon var så trött att hon inte orkade ta ett enda steg till.**

- Förståeligt, sa Tonks.

**Då fick hon syn på en pytteliten stuga. Snövit gick in.**

- Bara så där?

- Japp

**Det var rent och prydligt i stugan, och allting var väldigt smått.**

**Ett litet bord med vit duk stod dukat med sju små fat, en sked en gaffel och ett krus.**

- Är det bara jag som blir påmind om Hogwarts? frågade Fred

- Nej, det är i alla mugglar sagor, sa Hermione.

**På rad längs väggen stod sju små sängar.**

- Oh, de måste vara sju personer som bor där, sa Sirius upphetsat.

- Grattis att du kunde räkna ut det, sa Harry.

- Det riktiga namnet på boken råkar ju bara var Snövit och de sju dvärgarna, sa Hermione.

- Hmph,

Alla skrattade åt Sirius ansiktsuttryck.

**Snövit var hungrig och törstig.**

- Stackar stackar flicka, sa Sirius allvarligt.

- Tramptass, vi vet alla att din enda sanna kärlek är maten, sa Remus lugnt och alla skrattade på Sirius bekostnad.

- Ron är också, sa Harry och Ginny i kör och rodnade.

Ron var för irriterad för att ora sig för hans bästa vän och syster, _Han gillade ju Hermione mer än maten._

**Hon åt en bit av brödet som låg på varje tallrik, och drack en klunk av vattnet i varje krus- hon ville inte äta upp all mat för någon.**

- Vilket inte Sirius skulle ha gjort.

- Hej!

**Så la hon sig på en av sängarna. Och så trött som hon var, somnade hon genast. **

**Strax där efter kom husets ägare hen. Det var sju dvärgar som arbetade i gruvorna i berget. **

**När de tände sina ljus såg de att någon hade varit inne i huset medan de var borta.**

**'' Vem har ätit av mitt bröd?''**

- Snövit! skrek Fred och Geroge.

**'' Och vem har druckit ur mitt krus?''**

- Snövit! Skrek Fred, George och Sirius

**Så fortsatte de tills den sjunde dvärgen fick syn på Snövit som låg och sov i hans säng.**

**Han vinkade till sig de andra, och så stod de alla och stirrade förundrat på den sovande flickan.**

Hermione fångade Harrys blick, och han nickade en gång

- Sen kom en trehövdad hund som hette fluffy och...

- VAD!

Harry och Hermione skrattade.

- Kan inte fatta ni gick på det.

- Ja speciellt Ron borde veta, sa Harry.

- Varför? frågade mrs Weasley

- Du vill inte veta, sa Harry och Hermione började snabbt läsa igen.

**'' Så vacker hon är!'' viskade de och bestämde sig för att låta henne sova vidare.**

- De får det att låta som hon är död, påpekade Charlie.

- Tro mig, de gör det ännu mer sen, sa Harry.

- Oh.

**När snövit vaknade nästa morgon och såg de sju dvärgarna blev hon rädd. Men de log vänligt åt henne och frågade vad hon hette.**

** '' Snövit'', svarade hon. **

**Så berättade hon för dem om den elaka styvmodern som hade befallt jägaren att döda henne, och hur han hade räddat hennes liv.**

** '' Du kan bo här hos oss'' sa dvärgarna. '' Du kan laga mat och städa åt oss, så ska vi ta hand om dig.''**

**Snövit blev glad. Hon höll fint i huset och hade alltid middagen klar åt dem när de kom hem från gruvan.**

- Hon låter som en lycklig husalf, sa Sirius.

- Ja, de som har de bra, sa Hermione gillande.

- Men det är synd att det är så få som är det, sa Harry.

Hermione nickade instämmande.

- Lily var också så, är det mugglaruppväxt sak eller?

- Japp! sa Harry och Hermione flinande.

- Det och att vi är så mkt coolare.

- _SURE_

**Eftersom Snövit var ensam hela dagarnasa dvärjarna åt henne att vara försiktig.**

**'' Du får inte släppa in någon i huset'', sa de, '' för din elaka styvmor kommer säkert att upptäck var du är och komma och leta efter dig.''**

** Just då såg den elaka drottningen in i sin spegel och sa:**

- Säg mig vem som fulast i landet är, började Fred.

- Och den magiska spegeln svarade... fortsatte George.

- Du fulast i landet är, även om Umbridge är en kronkurant, avslutade Sirius och gjorde high five med dem.

**'' Spegel, spegel på väggen där ,**

**säg vem som vackrast i landet är!''**

**spegeln svarade:**

- Ginny Weasley, sa Harry utan att tänka.

Harry och Ginny rodnade.

- Jag menade inte att...

- Läs Hermione.

Hermione utbytte en blick med Tonks, kanske de inte var blinda trots allt...

**'' Visst du är vacker, du sköna fru,**

** men Snövit är långt vackrare än du.**

**I stugan hos dvärgarna är hon just nu.''**

- Elak spegel

** Den elaka drottningen skakade av raseri.**

**Snövit levde! Hennes magiska spegel ljög aldrig.**

- Inte vår heller.

**Hela dagen grubblade hon på hur hon skulle bli kvitt Snövit.**

**Först tog den elaka drottningen ett stort äpple. Det var snövitt på ena sidan och rosenrött på den andra. De såg delikat ut. Hon doppade halva äpplet i gift, och klädde ut sig till en fattig, gammal gumma och begav sig till dvärgarnas hus.**

** När drottningen knackade på dörren tittade Snövit ut genom fönstret. **

** '' Jag får inte släppa in någon'', ropade hon ut till henne.**

** '' Jag vill bara sälja några äpplen'', sa den gamla gumman vänligt.**

- Trevlig i mitt arsh...

- GINEVRA! ropade mrs Weasley.

Ginny rodnade vid användningen av hennes födelsenamn.

- Kalla mig inte det, muttrade hon.

**'' Varsågod, här så ska du få smaka ett!''**

** Hon höll fram det giftiga äpplet.**

**Men Snövit sa:**

**'' Nej, jag törs inte.''**

- Absolut inte en Gryffindor, om Ron skulle bli erbjuden ett äpple gratis skulle han äta den i en tugga, sa Hermione och Harry och Ginny nickade.

- Sirius också, sa Remus.

- Hey, sa skrek Ron och Sirius.

**'' Är du rädd för att jag ska förgifta dig?**

- Ja, sa Sirus

**Skrattade gumman'' se här, jag delar äpplet i två delar. Du får den röda halvan, så tar jag den vita.''**

- Så det är alla skämt med rödvita äpplen ni drar hela tiden? frågade Ron, och tittade på Harry och Hermione, som visslade oskyldigt.

**Snövit visste inte att det var den röda halvan av äpplet som var förgiftat.**

- STÄNDIG VAKSAMHET! vrålade Moody från dörr öppningen. Alla hoppade till, de hade inte insätt att han stod där.

** Äpplet var så vackert ut att hon inte kunde motstå frestelsen. Ivrigt tog hon en stor bit.**

**Just när hon hade gjort det, föll hon död ner på golvet.**

Några flämtade.

- Ni inser väl att hon inte är död, var ser helt död ut.

De andra nickade men Harry rös.

- Vad? frågade Hermione ut.

- Det var så Ginny såg ut när jag hittade henne i hemligheternas kammare, svarade han.

- Oh

** När de sju dvärgarna kom hem den kvällen, fann de Snövit på golvet, blek och stilla.**

Harry rös till igen och Ginny tog hans hand.

**De ropade hennes namn och försökte på alla sätt att väcka henne, men förgäves. Snövit var död.**

** På slottet såg den elaka drottningen in i den magiska spegeln och frågade vem som var vackrast i landet. Spegeln svarade:**

** ''Du äe vackrast i landet här.''**

**Äntligen var drottningen nöjd.**

- Vilken hemsk kvinna, sa mrs Weasley.

- Du har inte träffat Umbridge, sa Harry och ryste. Alla som gick på Hogwarts förtillfället nickade med kännande.

**I tre dagar grät de sju dvärgarna över snövit. Så skulle hon begravas. Men hon såg så levande ut att de inte hade hjärta att lägga henne i den kalla jorden.**

- Det är för att hon är levande, sa Fred i falsk sorglig röst.

- VI kunde inte gissa det.

**De gjorde en glaskista åt henne och skrev hennes namn med guldbokstäver på den. Kistan ställde de ut i skogen.**

** Snövit låg länge i sin glaskista. Hon var fortfarande lika vacker. En dag kom en prins ridande genom skogen och fick syn på kistan.**

**Snövit var så vacker att han blev förälskad på en gång, han bad dvärgarna att han skulle få Snövits kista.**

**De tyckte synd om honom och lät honom få den.**

- Satsa Butter hade invändningar, sa Harry och skrattade.

- Ja, sa Hermione och gick med i skrattet. De andra stirrade på dem.

- Va?

- En av dvärgarna.

- oh

**Prinsen bad sina tjänare att bära kistan med Snövit till hans slott. På vägen snubblade en av tjänarna, kistan föll ner, och den förgiftade äppelbiten som suttigt fast i Snövits hals lossnade.**

** Snövit öppnade ögonen.**

**'' Var är jag?,'' undrade hon, och såg upp på prinsen.**

**'' Du är hos mig'' svarade han. '' Vill du gifta dig med mig och vara hos mig förevigt?''**

**Prinsen såg så snäll och vänlig ut att Snövit sa:**

**'' Ja, det vill jag gärna!''**

- Bara så där?

**De hölls ett stor och festligt bröllop för dem.**

**De sju dvärgarna var också bjudna, och de dansade och sjöng hela natten.**

** Den elaka drottningen där i mot, var så arg att hon sprang till skogs och aldrig mer kom tillbaka.**

**Nu fanns det ingen som önskade de nygifta något ont, och Snövit och hennes prins levde lyckliga i alla sina dagar.**

**Snip, snap snut så var sagan slut.**

- Vem vill läsa nästa?

- Jag, sa Ginny.

- Okej **Törnrosa.**

* * *

><p><em> Ledsen för att det tog lång tid.<em>


	8. Törnrosa original

- Okej **Törnrosa**, läste Ginny

- Kan ingen ha ett normalt namn, stönade Bill.

- Hon heter faktiskt egentligen Aurora, sa Harry.

- 'on kanske var en Auror, sa Fleur.

- Nej, det är ett namn, sa Hermione.

- Men nu börjar jag, sa Ginny otåligt.

**Det var en gång en kung och en drottning som längtade efter att få ett barn. Efter många år gick deras önskan i uppfyllelse, födde en vacker liten flicka.**

- Skåp-ungen, Hermione finns det någon som handlar om en kille? frågade Fred.

- Jack och Bönstjälken, sa Hermione samtidigt som Harry skrek.

- Hej, kalla mig inte det.

**Kungen var överlycklig, och planerade en stor fest för att fira sin nyfödda dotter. Han bjöd alla sina släktingar och adelsmän i hela kungariket.**

- Varför inte präster? frågade Hermione

- Eller Borgare, sa Harry.

- Eller Bönder, sa Hermione.

De lådsades vara förvirrade en stund innan de lyste upp, som om de nyss kommit på en lysande idé.

- För att de var gamla kungligheter, sa de tillsammans.

- va?

- Eh, inget , bara en grej på historian.

- Historian?

- Mugglar historian, som Binns lektioner fast roligare.

- okej...

**Kungen bjöd också in de magiska**

- Äntligen lite magi!.

- Sirius, håll näbben och låt mig läsa, vrålade Ginny.

- Okej.

**feer som bodde i kungariket. Han hoppades att de skulle välsigna hans barn.**

** I kungariket levde tretton feer,**

- Oturs numret, sa Hermione.

- O nej, inte oturs numret, skrek Fred och George.

- HÅLL SNATTRAN OCH LÅT HENNE/MIG LÄSA, vrålade Harry och Ginny på toppen av deras lungor.

De andra ryggade för deras humör.

**men bara tolv av dem var inbjudna till festen.**

- Den trettonde brukar vara en häxa i andra veritioner,

- Okej, men låt mig läsa.

**Kungen hade glömt att skicka en inbjudan till den trettonde.**

**De tolv feerna kom till den stora festen, och alla gav varsin magisk gåva till kungens dotter.**

**Den första fen gav barnet skönhet, den andra ett gått hjärta, den tredje kvickhet, den fjärde charm. Så fortsatte det tills kungens dotter hade fått både klokhet och skönhet. **

**Men efter att den efter att den elfte fen givit sin gåva, kom den trettonde fen instormande i salen. **

- DA DA DA, skrek Fred

- KLAFFEN!

**Hon var rasande för att hon inte hade blivit inbjuden till festen. Utan att hälsa, vände hon sig till kungen och skrek med gäll röst:**

** '' Jag har också kommit för att ge prinsessan en gåva. På sin femtonde födelsedag kommer sin dotter att sticka sig på en slända och falla död ner!''**

- Allt för att hon inte blev inbjuden till en fest?

- Japp.

- Du Ginny, är det vad du önskar dig i födelsedags present? frågade George med retande ton, Ginny var den ända i rummet som inte fyllt femton.

- GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY, VÅGA INTE SKÄMTA OM SÅDANT.

- okej, mamma

**Där efter vände den trettonde fen på klacken och skred ut ur slottet.**

** Drottningen började gråta och kungen blev helt blek. Men då steg den tolfte fen fram.**

**'' Jag har inte gett prinsessan min gåva ännu'', sa den tolfte fen. '' Jag kan inte hindra förtrollningen, men jag kan mildra den. Din dotter kommer inte att dö när hon sticker sig i fingret. I stället kommer hon att sova tungt i minst hundra år.''**

- Det var ju _så _lungande, sa Sirius.

**Kungen, som ville bespara sin älskade dotter från detta öde, gav genast order om att alla spinnrockar och sländor i kungariket skulle brännas omedelbart.**

- Man kan fortfarande göra nya, suckade Hermione.

- Vad är en spinnrock?

- Mugglar grej.

**Åren gick och den lilla prinsessan växte.**

**Precis som feerena lovat, bar hon vacker, snäll och klok,**

_Ginny, _Harry brydde sig inte ens om att tysta sina tankar.

**och för varje år som gick blev hon mer och mer charmerande och lycklig. Alla tyckte om henne, och hon levde lycklig i kungariket.**

**På prinsessans femtonde födelsedag blev kungen och drottningen inbjudna att besöka en annan kung. Prinsessan skulle stanna kvar på slottet.**

- Just en snygg födelsedag, muttrade Ron.

Harry sa ingenting, det var ungefär som hans egen femtonde födelsedag.

**'' Uppför dig fint när vi är borta'', sa drottnignen till henne.**

**'' Javisst,'' lovade prinsessan.. Hon hade aldrig tidigare varit ensam hemma, så hon var överlycklig.**

**'' Jag kan gå runt i slottet hur jag vill'', tänkte hon,'' och titta på allting.''**

- Hon är femton och har inte sett hela huset?

**Hela dagen roade sig prinsessan med att utforska slottet. Hon gick runt varenda litet hon kunde hitta och tittade in i bortglömda, dammiga rum.**

**Plötsligt stod hon framför en smal trappa. **

**Hon gick upp för trappan och kom fram till en gammal trädörr**

- Ohhh, spännande, sa Fred sarkastiskt.

**med en rostig nyckel i nyckelhålet.**

- Är det bara jag som kommer att tänka på första året? frågade Harry oskyldigt. Alla utom Ron och Hermione såg ut som vandrande frågetecken.

- Ja hålet, och trollet, sa Ron.

- Vad?

- Eh, lång historia, läs snälla Gin, sa Harry

Ginny började läsa som ingenting, men inombords var hon lycklig, _jag fick ett smeknamn..._

**Prinsessan vred om nyckeln och öppnade sakta dörre.**

**Inne i rummet satt**

- SNAPE! skrek Fred och George.

- Nej, Påskharen, sa Hermione sarkastiskt.

- Vem? frågade Tonks.

- Den mörkaste och farligaste varelsen som finns mörkare än Voldemort, sa Harry med mörkröst.

Alla utom Harry och Hermione flämtade.

- Ni skulle ha sett era fejs, skrattade Hermione.

- Vad är så kul? frågade Sirius.

- Påskharen är en stor tjock kanin som delar ut påskägg, sa Harry.

- Oh,

**en gammal gumma vid en spinnrock.**

- Hon värkar ha lika dålig tur som du Harry, sa Sirius

- HEY

**Prinsessan hade aldrig sett en spinnrock och blev genast nyfiken. Den gammla kvinnan blev höll som bäst på att spinna en tråd på sländan. Hjulet på spinnrocken snurrade så muntert att prinsessan utropade,**

**'' Så underbart! Vad är det fär något? Vad gör du?¨**

- Nyfiken i en strut,

- Va

- Eh

**'' Å'', sa den gamla kvinnan. '' Det här är en spinnrock, det här är en slända, och jag spinner en tråd.**

**Prinsessan tittade beundrande på när sländan fylldes av vacker tråd.**

- Vad spännande, sa Bill sarkastiskt.

**''Snälla, får jag försöka,'' frågade hon.**

**Så träckte hon sig efter den snurrande sländan, och ivrig som hon var stack hon sig i fingret.**

- Da da da,

- Det där är inte kul längre, sa Hermione.

- FRED GIDEON WESLEY!

- Förlåt mamma.

**'' Aj!'' skrek hon och släppte sländan.**

**Plötsligt kände hon sig mycket sömnig, och ett litet ögonblick senare tyckte hon sig se den gamla kvinna skratta åt henne.**

- Vilken hemsk kvinna.

**''Kära gammelmor'', grät prinsessan.**

**'' Jag känner mig så konstig. Kan jag få lägga mig på sängen där borta ett ögonblick?''**

** Lite senare föll hon in i en djup, djup sömn.**

**Sömnen tycktes krypa sakta genom slottet**

- Hur kan sömn krypa?

- Det är ett uttryck Ronald.

**som en tyst dimma.**

**Kungen och ****drottningen, som precis hade kommit hem, började gäspa. Detsamma gjorde hovmännen, hovdamerna och tjänarna, och snart sov hela hovet, precis sär de var.**

**Vakterna som stod vid slottsportarna tappade sina svärd och föll i djup sömn. Hundarna och katterna i slottet rullade i hop sig och somnade.**

**Hästarna sov i stallet. Fåglarna uppe på taket slutade kvittra och stoppade sina huven under vingarna och somnade.**

- Tur att ingen försöker det med Hogwarts,

- Kanske...

- Fred och George Weasley, om ni gör något i den stilen svär jag att ni komme...

- Ja, ja

**Till och med flugorna slutade surra och låg stilla.**

**I köket somnade kocken just när han skulle ge kökspojken en örfil.**

- Bra, sa mrs Weasley.

**Kökspigan som satt och grillade kycklingar på spätt, somnade också.**

**Till och med elden i spisen slutade spraka och dog. Vinden utanför slutade blåsa. Snart var hela slottet tyst och stilla, allt sov.**

**Nu började tjocka törnebuskar att växa upp runt hela slottet. Det växte och växte, tills man inte alls kunde se det- inte de gyllene portarna eller de höga stenmurarna, de gyllene tornets toppar eller ens de vajande flaggorna.**

**Till sist var slottet täckt av en tjock mur av törnesnår.**

- Kunde de inte sagt det från början.

**Runt om i landet viskade människorna om slottet som var gömt bakom törnesnåren. De viskade om prinsessan som låg djup förtrollad sömn, och de kallade henne för Törnrosa.**

**Snart kom prinsar från när och fjärran tIll slottet. De ville se Törnrosa med sina egna ögon**

- Som om hon var en super modell.

**och försökte ta sig igenom de tjocka snåren.**

**Trots att alla prinsar var modiga och starka, så lyckades ingen av dem nå fram till det förtrollade slottet.**

**Så fort de försökte skära sig igenom snåren, drog grenarna sig samman så hårt att inget svärd kunde komma igenom det.**

- Slagna av en liten växt.

- Ha ha ha

**Många modiga prinsar fastnade i törnet och dog.**

- Vad uppmuntrande.

**Åren gick och en dag kom en stilig ung prins ridande på en stig nära slottet. Han råkade höra en gammal man berätta om det förtrollade slottet som var gömt bakom törnebuskarna. **

**När de talade om Törnrosa, fick prinsen stark längtan efter att få se henne.**

**'' Var ligger slottet?'' frågade han den gamle mannen. '' Var snäll och berätta för mig hur jag kan finna det!''**

**Den gamle mannen bad honom att inte rida dit.**

**'' Jag ser att du är modig'', sa han till prinsen. '' Men många konungasöner lika modiga och stiliga som du, har dött då de försökt nå fram till törnrosa.''**

**Så berättade han för prinsen hur de väldiga törnesnåren täckte slottet så väl att ingen kunde ta sig fram till det.**

- Som om det skulle hindra honom.

**'' Jag är inte rädd',**

- Berömda '' sista orden'' replik, sa Hermione.

**svarade prinsen. '' Jag måste få se Törnrosa!''**

**Den gamle mannen suckade och visade honom vägen till slottet.**

**När prinsen kom fram , hade de hundra åren just tagit slut. Dagen hade kommit då Törnrosa skulle vakna. När prinsen närmade sig snåren, blommade plötsligt stora rosor upp på grenarna.**

- Oh oh oh.

**Så delade grenarna på sig så att prinsen kunde gå in.**

**Prinsen red in genom slottets portar, över den sovande borggården och upp till slottet. Han lämnade sin häst och gick igenom tornrummen och förbi den sovande kungen och drottningen. Ingenstans i alla de salar och rum som han gick igenom syntes ett spår liv. Det var så tyst att prinsens hjärtslag lät starkt som trumslag.**

**Tillslut kom han fram till en smal trappa. När han gått upp för den fann en liten trädörr.**

- Är det samma som hon?

- Ja

**Han öppnade dörren och drog efter andan.**

- Där inne var en str...

- Snälla boken är nästan slut.

- Okej, okej.

**Där låg Törnrosa. Hon låg på en säng och sov djupt, som hon i hundra år.**

- Vilken sjusovare!

**Hon var så vacker att prinsen inte kunde låta bli att kyssa. **

**Just som han kysste henne öppnade Törnrosa ögonen.**

_Kunde inte Harry väckt mig så, _tänkte Ginny.

**Prinsen log mot henne.**

- Och hon slog honom rätt i fejan,

-Sirius!

**Hon såg honom djupt i ögonen, och det kändes som om hon redan kände honom. För det var honom hon hade väntat på i hundra år. Prinsen tog hennes hand, och tillsammans gick de ner slottet.**

**Medan de gick vaknade slottet upp igen. Hästarna gnäggade på gården, hundarna skällde, katterna spann och hönsen burrade upp fjädrarna och kacklade.**

**Vakterna vaknade och grep snabbt sina svärd. Och i köket gav kocken kökspojken en örfil.**

Mrs Weasley började muttra för sig själv.

**Kökspigan började vända på spetten med kyckling, medan elden åter började spraka. **

**Kungen och drottningen öppnade ögonen och såg sig förvirrat omkring, precis som deras hovmän, hovdamer och soldater. Prinsen frågade Törnrosa om hon ville gifta sig med honom,**

- Det första de sa till varann?

- Japp.

**och hon svarade ja. Bröllopet stod samma dag,**

- Otroligt snabbt.

**och ett festligare bröllop har aldrig skådats. Och prinsen och Törnrosa levde lyckliga i alla sina dagar.**

**Snipp, snapp, snut så var sagan slut.**

- Ska vi äta nu? frågade Ron oåligt.

- Ja, kom alla in till köket om en halvtimme.

* * *

><p>Harry satt och funderade en stund innan Ginny kom och satte sig bredvid honom. De började tala om quidditch, och hur lång tid det skulle ta att få ihop Ron och Hermione.<p>

Det de inte märkte var att mrs Weasley iakttog dem ifrån köket. Hon hade ett leende på läpparna, och hon hoppades att de skulle växa upp och gifta sig, i en värld utan krig och faror. Hon suckade och började med maten, fortfarande med huvudet fullt av bröllopsplaner.

* * *

><p>Middagen var ganska tyst, de flesta bara satt och tänkte, eller bara njöt av mrs Weasleys matlagning.<p>

Långt in på natten smög Harry ner till vardagsrummet. Några ögonblick senare kom Ginny in smygande.

- Eh, hej.

- Oh, Harry, vad du skrämms, sa Ginny.

- Så Ginny, eh när vi kommer till Hogwarts, skulle vi kunna gå ut någon gång? frågade Harry med pipig röst.

- Försöker du fråga om jag vill gå på dejt?

- Ja, men om du inte vill...

Ginny tystade honom med en kyss, som blev intensivare och intensivare, tills de tillslut hamnade hånglande på soffan. Då gick de upp för dem att de inte behövde läsa några fåniga sagor, eftersom deras liv redan var en saga.

* * *

><p>Än en gång märkte de inte att mrs Weasley iakttog dem ifrån trappan.<p>

Hon skulle ge dem ett litet samtal om att vara försiktiga, och sen kunde hon ägna sig åt att planera bröllopet hon alltid drömt om.

* * *

><p><em>Jag är så ledsen att jag inte har uppdaterat, men här var i alla fall slutet.<em>

_Tack för fina kommentarer._

_~MaddeTheLover~_


End file.
